The Arrow vs Stardust
by brico4899
Summary: Barry, Caitlin y Cisco quedan todos juntos para ver el primer combate de Oliver en la WWE. Mucho humor, amistad y algo de pelusa SnowBarry


**No se si por aquí hay muchos fans del wrestling pero, para los que no lo sepáis, Stephen Amell, el actor que da vida a Oliver Queen en la serie Arrow, va a luchar en el próximo evento PPV de la WWE, SumerSlam 2015. Cuando me enteré de la noticia no pude evitar imaginarme a Barry, Cisco y Caitlin viendo el combate desde su casa, comiendo palomitas, bebiendo cerveza y animando a Oliver. Es básicamente humor, sin parejas, aunque no he podido evitar poner algo de pelusa SnowBarry.**

"Caitlin, ven deprisa, va a empezar el combate de Oliver" Gritó Cisco para que Caitlin la oyese desde la cocina.

"Ya vengo, ya vengo" Caitlin se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Barry dejando el cuenco de palomitas que acababa de preparar encima de la mesa "No entiendo porque ambos estáis tan emocionados. Ambos le habéis visto luchar en directo"

"Si, pero esto es totalmente diferente, Cait, esto es la WWE" Dijo Barry sin disimular su entusiasmo.

Caitlin arrugó las cejas. Ella jamás había sido nada aficionada a la lucha libre o _wrestling_ , lo consideraba un deporte estúpido y una perdida de tiempo, pero parecía ser que Barry y Cisco eran unos auténticos fanáticos. Por eso mismo cuando Diggle le contó a Barry que Oliver iba a tener una lucha en un evento de la mayor empresa de wrestling de todo el planeta, este se lo contó de inmediato a Cisco y, entre ambos lograron convencer a Caitlin para que lo viera con ellos. Barry les había invitado a ambos a su casa (técnicamente la casa de Joe), aprovechando que Joe iba a quedarse toda la noche trabajando en comisaria, para tener _una noche de amigos._

Caitlin no estaba demasiado ilusionada pero pensó que seria algo parecido a cuando Cisco la obligaba a ver capítulos de The Walking Death; 30 minutos de capitulo mas anuncios, ella haría comentarios sarcásticos sobre algún error o fallo evidente de guión, Cisco fingiría que no la escuchaba y, cuando el episodio terminase, cambiarían de canal y se pondrían a mirar otra cosa. Lo que no podía imaginarse era que el el evento en el que luchaba Oliver, SumerStal o algo así, iba a durar 4 horas y que tendría que estarse hasta las tantas de la madrugada viendo únicamente a tipos grandes con bañador dándose de hostias. Sencillamente perfecto.

"Llevamos más de dos horas y media con esto y sigo sin entender que le veis. Vemos luchas infinitamente mejores en nuestro día a día" Dijo Caitlin con fastidio.

Cisco se llevó una mano al corazón como si Caitlin acabase de decir una blasfemia "Por el bien de nuestra amistad voy a fingir que no has dicho eso"

"Y otra cosa" Siguió Caitlin como si Cisco no hubiese dicho nada "Hay algo que no entiendo. Oliver derrota a Ra's Al Ghul, desmantela casi por completo la Liga de Asesinos, salva una vez más Starling CIty... ¿Y luego se va a disputar un combate de lucha libre?"

"Desde que era un niño Oliver ha soñado con pisar un ring de la WWE pero, entre estar cinco años desaparecido y luego ser Arrow, nunca pudo hacerlo" Explicó Barry "Ahora que ha dejado la protección de la ciudad en manos de Ray, Diggle, Laurel y Thea al fin tiene tiempo. Por lo visto el dueño de la WWE, Vince McMahon y el padre de Oliver eran amigos, cosas de multimillonarios supongo, de modo que Oliver le llamó y, tras unos minutos charlando, accedió a darle un contrato por una noche para que pudiese luchar hoy"

Caitlin iba a decir algo pero Cisco la hizo callar "Shh. Ya empieza, ahora va a salir el rival de Oliver"

Caitlin miró la pantalla con poco interés pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que vio; El hombre que se dirigia al ring en estos momentos parecía ser uno de los locos a los que ellos se enfrentaban casi cada día. Iba vestido con una especie de mono negro y amarillo con una estrella gigante dibujada en el tórax, su cara estaba toda pintada de amarillo con una estrella negra pintad encima de sus ojos actuando a modo de antifaz. Lo que más la descolocó fue el nombre.

"¿Stardus? ¿Polvo de estrella? ¿Que clase de padres pondrían ese nombre a su hijo? No me extraña que el pobre tenga estás pintas, debe de haber sufrido un trauma terrible con ese nombre en la escuela"

Barry y Cisco la miraban como si hubiese perdido totalmente la cabeza "Esteeee. ¿Caitlin? ¿Sabes que no es su verdadero nombre verdad?"

"¿No lo es?" Preguntó ella totalmente confundida.

Caitlin se veía tan adorable con esa expresión en su rostro que Barry no pudo evitar reír suavemente "No. En el mundo del wrestling cada luchador crea su propio personaje con su nombre y su historia. Es algo así como su alter-ego. Como lo que hacemos nosotros con Flash pero mucho mas simple"

Caitlin asintió con comprensión "¿Entonces Oliver no va a luchar con su nombre?"

"No, pero no vas a creer que nombre le han dado" Se adelantó Cisco "Yo esperaba que se hiciera llamar Arrow o Green Arrow, pero no, por lo visto se va a hacer llamar Stephen Amell"

"¿Stephen Amell?"

"Lo sé, no suena demasiado amenazante ¿verdad?" Siguió Cisco quien, como encargado oficial de poner motes a los villanos se sentía muy ofendido con el pésimo nombre que le habían dado a su amigo "En mi opinion parece más el nombre de un actor que de un luchador"

 _"Y ahora presentamos a su oponente. Procedente de Ontario,Toronto, Stepheeeeen Ameeeelllll"_ Anuncio la presentadora.

Todo el estadio se tiñó de una luz verde esmeralda y la rampa que daba al ring estalló en pirotecnia inundándolo todo de un humo verde. Cuando el humo se disipo Oliver estaba parado de pie al principio de la rampa. Todo el estadio empezó a aplaudir. Caitlin tuvo que admitir que Oliver se veía imponente. Iba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones tejanos rotos y unas botas negras, dejando al descubierto su impresionante físico. Sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención de los tres amigos no era Oliver en si, sino la persona que le acompañaba.

Las bocas de Barry y Cisco se abrieron de forma desmesurada sin apartar la vista de la pantalla "¿Esa es Felicity?"

Caitlin también se había fijado en ella pero su reacción no fue tan exagerada como la de los chicos, aun y así tenia que admitir que Felicity se veía bastante bien. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos (MUY cortos) y una camiseta blanca, que le iba bastante ceñida, dejando al descubierto todas sus curvas. La verdad era que le costaba entender como Felicity había accedido a llevar ese atuendo.

"Dios, está impresionante" Dijo Cisco totalmente embobado.

"Eso es quedarse muy corto" Añadio Barry.

Caitlin apretó los labios para no decir nada. No sabía porque pero de repente se le habían pasado las ya de por si pocas ganas que tenia de ver ese combate. Y no tenia nada que ver con que Barry pareciese estar contemplando el cuerpo de Felicity como si se tratase de una diosa.

"¿Sabéis que? Me voy, ya me he cansado de esto"

"De acuerdo, conduce con cuidado" Dijo Cisco, que parecía no haber oído ni media frase.

Caitlin gruñó con frustración y se dirigió a la salida pero justo entonces el cerebro de Barry procesó lo que acababa de pasar y fue a buscarla "Cait, espera"

Al ver que Caitlin no le hacía ni caso y salia de la casa Barry uso su velocidad para alcanzarla "¿Que ocurre Caitlin, por que te vas?"

"Esto es una perdida de tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a tíos sudorosos dándose golpes" Respondió Caitlin cruzándose de brazos.

Barry la miró confundido "Pero si justo ahora le toca a Oliver y ese es el motivo por el cual decidimos quedar los tres esta noche"

"No lo decidimos, vosotros me metisteis sin preguntarme lo que yo quería hacer y, en todo caso, no acepte haceros compañía para ver como tú y Cisco os quedáis viendo a Felicity como si fueses dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas" Para su fastidio Barry empezó a reír "¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?"

"¿Estás celosa de Felicity?"

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Caitlin se tiñeron de un rojo furioso "¡Yo no estoy celosa de Felicity! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que os la quedéis mirando como si fuese la mujer más hermosa del planeta"

Al oír eso Barry dejó de reír y se puso serio "No creo que Felicity sea la mujer más hermosa del planeta. En realidad yo ya he visto a esa mujer. ¿Quieres saber cuando?" A Caitlin no le apetecía oír alguna maravillosa historia sobre Iris de modo que se dispuso a irse pero al instante Barry estuvo delante suyo, con el rostro a pocos centímetros de su cara, y le susurró al oído "Cuando te vi aparecer con ese vestido negro la noche que cantamos Sumer Loving. Entonces fue cuando vi a la mujer más hermosa del planeta"

Caitlin se quedó totalmente estática, sin tener ni la más remota idea de que contestar a eso. Decir que se había sonrojado seria un eufemismo puesto que toda su cara estaba de un color rojo brillante. Barry sonrío y volvió a la puerta para entrar pero antes si giró hacia ella "¿Entonces vuelves dentro o te vas a tu casa?"

Tras unos instantes de duda siguió a Barry hasta el interior de la viviendo. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en sus labios mientras recordaba las palabras que Barry le había dicho hacía solo unos segundos.

Parecíaque la noche iba mejorando por momentos.

 **Ok cuando empecé a escribir esto tenia la idea de que fuesen solo Barry Caitlin y Cisco, quedando como amigos y animando a Oliver pero no he podido evitar convertirlo poco a poco en una historia SnowBarry**


End file.
